The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act One
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: A crossover of Tales of Symphonia and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This is a sequel after the original game plot
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello out there. First of all, let me just say that for one I didn't make up this story. My brother did but he didn't want to create an account here so I decided to post this story for him (for a price of course, ... just kidding). Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this. This is a crossover between the _Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Tales of Symphonia. _Enjoy!

Also, I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (LOZMM) or TOS.

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT 1, SCENE 1: INTRODUCTION**

Within a certain chapel, books filled the room from top to bottom. Endless scriptures depicting Sylvarant's history of war all in an angelic language. A blonde girl with blue eyes carefully studied within the midst of all this knowledge. She sighed accordingly.

"Why can't I play with the others?" Colette whined.

Her guardian, Phaidra, said; "Now that wouldn't be Chosen-like at all. There is no time to play. You have the whole world on your shoulders after all."

"I guess your right." Colette acknowledged going back to her books. "No one would like to play with me after all. They think I'm too important."

After an hour or so, the moon appeared over the horizon. A wolf howls at the moon.

"It is getting late." Phaidra told her, opening the doors. "Maybe you should make your way home."

"Okay, fine." Colette said with firm authority. "I hope it isn't too dark. I don't want to accidentally fall again."

She walked slowly, back to her little village of Iselia, thinking to herself "what if" and "why" questions. "What if I never wanted to become a chosen?" she asked herself suddenly. "Why do I have to be one?" "Should I let it get to me? Not knowing that I will never know an ordinary life…"

As she approached the entrance of the village, she looked at the moon. She looked up and said to herself: _"I wish I had at least one friend."_ Just as she made the wish, the moon started to shine ominously. Then a flash of light happened to encircle Colette. "What…What's happening!"

As she said this, the flash of light disappeared. The sun suddenly appeared. The path she knew was gone and instead, she stood in a green vast field. To the far north was a path that leads to a swamp. To the south, an ocean. To the west, a graveyard and a forgotten kingdom. To the west, a giant mountain. Unfamiliar with her surroundings and apparently shaken, she said, "Forget what and who questions. Where am I?"

As she was wondering about where she was, smack dab in the center of all this, she caught sight of a huge town; a town that had an enormous clock tower and a strange moon floating above it.

* * *

Well...how did you like it? Please R&R and if you have a review, refer the review to my brother as I am not writing this...he is...thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Town

Hello, it's me again. Anyway, to review. Colette is a chosen but wanting to be an ordinary girl and to have at least one friend. The moon shines on her and she is transported to another world. Find out where!

Also, I don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE TWO: INSIDE THE TOWN**

As Colette stood there, she started thinking of a plan of action. "I should probably make my way into the town." She said finally. "Maybe there is someone that can help me…" She gulped, "I hope."

Making her way to town was not as easy as it looked. As soon as she walked a little ways, a bunch of crows started to attack her, wanting the silver necklace around her neck. She completely dogged them only to be attacked by Chu-Chus because she stepped into a path of grass that they were residing in (to her, she called them "moving jelly"). After that, bees started to attack her due to her clumsiness into stumbling into their bee hive. She finally made into inside the town using the northern gate.

"I…made…it!" as Colette gasped for air. "Ex…cuse…me, sir." She continued to pant as she talked to the nearby guard. "Hmm…" the guard observed her. "What could I do for you today, miss?"

Colette looked at him. "My name is not "miss," my name is Colette. Anyway, could you possibly tell me where I am?" The guard started to chuckle. "Where you are?" He exclaimed. "Why, you're in Clock Town! Well, North Clock Town to be precise." Colette looked dumbfounded. "Clock Town? I never heard of such a place within Sylvarant."

The guard looked at her strangely. "Sylvarant? What is that? Is that the town where you're from?" Colette was really confused now. "What?" she exclaimed. "Sylvarant is the world we live in. Didn't you know that?" The guard is still looking at her. "Miss, the world we live in is called Termina."

As they were talking, there was a man who was listening in their conversation. He wore purple clothes and purple shoes. He was a man who carried a huge backpack full of masks from many different places. He made his way to the girl and the guard.

"Excuse me," he started to say. "I couldn't help myself from hearing your conversation. Did you say that you are from Sylvarant?" Colette though she finally found someone with some sense. "Yes, I did." The man smile and huge smile and said to her, "then please, follow me."

As the two left, Colette thanked the guard for his assistance while the guard looking on and waving, thinking "_that girl is something else."_ As the two started walking, the man said, "I should have introduced myself back there. I am called the Happy Mask Salesman." Colette smiling now said, "I am pleased to meet you. My name is Colette." The Happy Mask Salesman shook her hand and said, "now that the pleasantries are over, there are many things that you don't know about." Colette looked puzzled in what he said, but she didn't care. As long as she found someone that could answer her questions. The two disappeared into the clock tower where everything was about to be set into motion.

* * *

Yes, happy mask salesman. Anyways, what happens next? Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: The Happy Mask Salesman

Hello. I am the one that wrote this story and had my brother sumbit it (thank you). Anyway, a few things about the story you need to know: One, this is a **sequel **to the LOZMM and the events happen after Majora's Mask. Second, the hero of time and his little friends come later so be patient. Please enjoy this chapter.

Don't own LOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE THREE: THE HAPPY MASK SALESMAN**

Colette and the Happy Mask Salesman walked inside the clock tower. Colette was amazed to see the clock's gizmos and gadgets. She also saw the pulleys and levers that made the clock run. As Colette observed all of this, the Happy Mask Salesman said to her "Colette, I must tell you something."

Colette walked over, with a puzzled look on her face. The Happy Mask Salesman said, "Colette, I'm going to make this blunt. You're not in Sylvarant." Colette jumped, surprised that what he said. "What do you mean "_I'm not in Sylvarant?"_

The Happy Mask Salesman told her, "I really don't understand the specifics. But do you believe in the existence of other worlds?" Colette nodded, "yes, I do." The Happy Mask Salesman replied, "Then prepared for a long-winded explanation." Colette sat down on the cold, hard floor.

"There are many worlds within this universe," he said. "We cannot see or touch these worlds, but they do in fact exist beside an effect one another. I have a theory that the world you're from, Sylvarant is connected to this world, Termina. The mystic power of Termina's moon must have pulled you from Sylvarant to Termina when both Sylvarant's moon and Termina's moon were in perfect alignment."

"How does a moon do that?" Colette asked. "There is no possible way…" "Colette," the Happy Mask Salesman said. "That is no ordinary moon. That moon was created from a demonic mask called Majora that is trying to crush both Clock Town and the land of Termina." Colette looked puzzled. "Why?" she asked. "I wish I knew," the Happy Mask Salesman said. "All I know is that we must stop the moon from falling and get you out of here before that thing crushes everything."

"No!" Colette stamped her feet. "No?" the Happy Mask Salesman said in surprise. "What do you mean no? If you don't get out of here soon, you will be stuck here forever. You wouldn't be able to get back home."

Colette knowingly knew that if the moon crashed into Termina, then she would be stuck in Termina forever. She said, "Where I come from, I was taught to always help those who are in need. To do what is right. Not only must I stop this moon from hurting innocent people, I must stop the one who is trying to destroy this land."

The Happy Mask Salesman looked on with awe. "You earnestly believe that?" Colette nodded. "I am sure now that Termina has a chance of surviving now. But your chance of succeeding is small, but by using the power within yourself, you can complete this task. What you must do now is find where Majora's Mask is hiding and destroy it."

Colette asked, "How do you know all of this?" The Happy Mask Salesman replied "I heard about Sylvarant from someone who is very wise and knowledgeable. He knows much about space, time and how universes are created. I believe he lives in the astral laboratory just outside of town."

The Happy Mask Salesman gave Colette an orange rupee (that's 100 rupees). "What's this?" Colette asked. "It's Termina's currency," he said. "Use that to buy weapons and defensive items. Remember, the fate of this world rests on your shoulders now. Believe in your strengths. Believe."

As Colette the clock tower, leaving the Happy Mask Salesman behind, she thought to herself, _"Now where have I heard **that one **__before…"_

* * *

What's going to happen next? Please R&R and find out 


	4. Chapter 4: On the road Again

As we left off, Colette just finished talking to the Happy Mask Salesman. She is on her way to defeat the evil mask that threatens the tranqulity of Termina. What will happen next? Read on!

Don't own LOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE FOUR: ON THE ROAD AGAIN**

After buying weapons (Colette used Charkhams), defensive items and supplies, Colette found herself not knowing what to do next. "I know I must find and defeat Majora's mask." She said to herself. "But first I need to find where it is…"

"Hey!"

Colette suddenly found herself surrounded by a group of boys, numbered one through five. Number one spoke and said, "We the Bombers. We go around town helping people. You look like you need some help."

Colette transpired of the encounter of the Happy Mask Salesman. She remembered his words about how he knew about Sylvarant. _"I heard about Sylvarant from someone who is very wise and knowledgeable. He knows much about space, time and how universes are created. I believe he lives in the astral laboratory just outside of town."_

"Hello?" Number one spoke again. "Are you listening?" Colette woke from her thought. "I'm sorry!" she said. "Could you please tell me where the astral laboratory is?" Number one said, "Hey, how did you know about our secret clubhouse?" he asked. "The Bombers only know about that place." "Could you just please tell me where it is?" Colette was desperate of help.

"Well," Number one said. "There is a way to get to it through Termina's field." "Great!" Colette exclaimed. "I'll use that to get to…" "Hold on!" Number one said. "That's only if you were a Deku shrub, which your not." Colette sighed. "I though I found a way there." Number one spoke again. "And there is our entrance which you could probably use." "Please!" Colette pleaded. "I need to use your path! The fate of Termina depends on it!"

The other bombers started to protest saying "But she's a girl!" Number one calmed them down and said, "She also needs our help. Colette pulled out a purple rupee. "Here. I'll give this to you if you'll let me use your path." The Bombers huddled together. When they finally came to a decision, they all said, "You got a deal!"

The bombers lead Colette to their path leading to the Astral Laboratory. They stopped at the entrance of the laboratory saying "we need to help more people. Can you handle it on your own?" Colette nodded saying, "Thank you for all your help." As the bombers left, Colette made her way inside.

The Astral Laboratory was filled with many lights and shapes of all sorts. A beautiful place, Colette was filled with awe herself. But then she put herself into focus saying, "If the moon crashes into Termina, then all of this would never exist again. I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!"

Just then, a voice said to her, "Whose there! I can't possibly keep up with you young ones. Please don't make such a racket! Colette wondered who it is. The only way to find out was to climb the stairs, leading to the top of the laboratory.

* * *

Well at least Colette didn't trip when she went up the stairs... Please R&R and read on! 


	5. Chapter 5: Astral Laboratory and Temple

One thing about this chapter. The temple that this chapter refers to is **not woodfall's temple**. Just another temple that exists in Termina. Hope that the temple part will not confuse too many people...

Don't own TLOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE FIVE: THE ASTRAL LABORATORY AND THE SWAMP TEMPLE**

As Colette made her way to the top of the Astral Laboratory the old man that yelled at her before said, "My, you seem pretty old to be a bomber. What brings you here?" Colette told him the situation. Where she was from and what she is setting out to do.

"Quiet a story you have told me," the old man said. "If you are looking for Majora, then I suggest you try looking through my telescope. You might find something or someone that could help you."

As Colette peered through the telescope, she noticed an ominous light, just like the light that appeared before she was transported into Termina, coming from the swamp.

"Could you please tell me where that light is coming from?" Colette asked. The old man peered into the telescope. "Ah, yes!" he exclaimed. That light is coming from the swamp. You seemed interested in going, yes?"

Colette knew that she had to go. It was the only way to stop the moon from falling. "Yes," she said at last. "Do you have directions in getting there?" The old man gave her directions to the swamp saying, "Are you sure you're going alone? It is dangerous out there all by your lonesome." Colette nodded and thanked him accordingly. The old man added as she left, "goodbye and good luck." As Colette disappeared from his sight, the old man thought to himself, _"You'll need all the luck in the world if you hope to destroy that mask."_

The sun was merciless. It was very hot and steamy. Colette treaded through the swamp. On the way, she overheard some of the locals talking about a temple that is said to keep the fragments of a destroyed mask. Colette asked where the temple might be. She was given directions to where the temple might be. As she walked on, she glanced at the moon. The moon was slowly but surely moving to clock town. _"No matter what," _Colette thought. _"I must stop the moon from falling." _

Upon the entrance of the temple, Colette could sense that this was an evil place, not to be reckoned with. She knew that she had to get in and out very quickly. As she made her way to the deepest parts of the temple, she saw it. A mask that was radiating with an evil aura. Colette had found it! Majora's Mask! She quickly drew her charkhams in an attempt to destroy the mask. Just then, a flash of light appeared.

"Who dares to defile this sacred place!" roared the guardian. "Who are you?" Colette asked. "I am the guardian who guards this mask. No man must ever touch this mask as long as it exists." "I came here to destroy it!" Colette said in a defiant tone. "A futile effort," said the guardian. "Not even the Chosen of Sylvarant could destroy the mask." _"How did he know that I was the chosen?" _Colette thought to herself. "Never mind about that," Colette said. "Prepare yourself!"

The guardian was strong. His agility unmatched. Colette tried her hardest to defeat him but couldn't even lay a scratch. "Your resistance is futile," he said. "You pose no threat." Colette had an idea. She dodged behind where the mask lied. The guardian shot a blast of light. The mask deflected the shot and the guardian was struck.

As he started to disappear, the guardian said, "Oh, Chosen One… What will now come to pass is tied to your fate—the path that you have chosen. Go forward with caution." And with that, he disappeared.

"I…did…it!" Colette gasped. She couldn't believe herself.

"_You certainly have."_

Colette was not alone. She turned to the mask. Then she saw the mask floating all by itself.

* * *

Now that's an eerie mask. Please R&R and find out what happens to Colette 


	6. Chapter 6: Majora's Mask

Just to review, Colette has just defeated the guardian guarding the mask. Now the mask is floating around by itself(when I say "mask" it means the mask's fragments because it was destroyed in LOZMM but now it has returned to where it used to live until the Happy Mask Salesman took it with him. I hope that this doesn't confuse anyone...

Don't own LOZMM or TOS

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask**

* * *

**ACT ONE, SCENE SIX: MAJORA'S MASK**

As Colette wondered why the mask's fragments were beginning to float, the mask started to talk. _"You are certainly one who is very cunning. What is your name?"_

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," replied Colette.

The mask started to laugh. _"You certainly have potential. You and I could work well together, yes."_

"No!" Colette screamed. "I have come to destroy you!" As she said this, she tightens the grip on her charkhams.

"_Destroy me?" _the mask replied. _"Why?"_

"Because you're threatening the tranquility of this world. I have come to stop you from destroying Termina!"

"_Destroy Termina?" _the mask asked. _"Is that what you've been told?"_

"That's what I know!" Colette said. "There's a giant moon moving towards Clock Town even as we speak!"

The mask chucked._ "The only reason why the moon even exists is to bring **you** here!" _

"_What?"_ Colette thought to herself.

"_I heard your wish," _the mask said. _"I too, am plagued with loneliness, but that's when I heard your wish. I only wished to bring you here. I didn't mean to bring any harm."_

"Like I am going to trust you," Colette said. "If you heard my wish, then what is it then?"

The mask floated closer to her. It said in Colette's voice, "_I wish I had at least one friend."_

Colette fell back, surprised that the mask could even do such a thing. "How did you know?"

"_As I told you before," _the mask said._ "**I heard your wish**_._" _

The mask floated back where it was before. _"Didn't you ask yourself before: What if I never wanted to become a chosen? Why do I have to be one? Should I let it get to me? Not knowing that I will never know an ordinary life? I could change all of that. I can make you not a chosen. I can make you have an ordinary life. I can let you have all the friends in the world. Isn't that what you want?"_

Colette was in tears now. She knew that what she ever wanted in her life. She wanted a life as an ordinary person; a life full of friends who cared for her. All she ever wanted was for people to like her. "And you could give me all that," Colette whispered.

"_All of that, and more," _the mask replied.

"Then please," Colette pleaded. Please be my friend."

"_Very well then," _the mask replied.

The mask floated back to Colette, Colette's eye bulging out.

"_To celebrate this newfound friendship, I suggest we play a game."_

"A game?" said Colette. "What kind of game?"

"_A game called **good guy, bad guy. You're the bad guy."**_

As the sun started to set over the horizon, there was a shill-piercing scream within the hollow walls of the temple.

* * *

Note that this is now the end of Act one. Now I'll start on the next act. It would be called "The Legend of Zelda: The Chosen's Mask: Act Two. Now the Hero of Time and his friends will appear in this act if you are still interested.Please R&R. Thank You 


End file.
